


Keep Me Coming Back

by larrysmiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fingerfucking, Gay Smut, Larry Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Yoga, harry cheats on his wife, harry isnt really happy in his relationship, harrys wife makes him go to yoga class, larry - Freeform, larry smut, louis is the yoga instructor, this is really hot, yoga instructor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiles/pseuds/larrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's wife decides Harry needs to release some stress. Harry gets sent to yoga class, where he meets his insanely hot yoga instructor named Louis. Louis doesn't realize he's a little tease until he catches Harry with a noticeable bulge. <br/>(Lots of teasing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Coming Back

"Harry, come down here please!" Janelle called from downstairs. 

Harry sighed and got up from his bed to see what his wife wanted. He hurried downstairs and met her in the kitchen.

"Yes?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

"I've decided that you've been really stressed lately, so I've signed you up for yoga class." His wife said, crossing her arms.

"Janelle, I don't want to go to some stupid class to calm myself down and get put into a weird happy state. I'm fine." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Well that's too bad because the class starts at four. Oh, and you have to bring Michael to soccer practice." Janelle said, putting the clean dishes in their spots.

Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was two P.M. He groaned and went back upstairs to inform his six year old son that he was bringing him to soccer today.

-

Harry arrived at the yoga studio and sat on a mat toward the front, along with about ten other people. A few people made small talk but Harry decided to sit in silence, still kind of angry about having to come to the stupid yoga class. A few more people arrived and the yoga instructor came out of a door on the front wall. He was about Harry's age, with a cute little body and soft fringe. Harry absentmindedly checked out his cute yoga instructor until he spoke. 

"Hello class, I see some new faces and a few familiar faces. Glad to see you back Marie, how was the surgery?" The instructor asked an old woman in the middle row.

Marie smiled a wide toothless grin and gave him a thumbs up. 

"Terrific! Now, let me introduce myself. I'm Louis Tomlinson, your instructor. You can call me Louis, though." The blue-eyed cutie said. He had everyone else introduce themselves by their first and last name then they started. Harry was seated directly behind his instructor, but he wasn't complaining because everytime Louis turned or bent he got a wonderful view of his delicious bum. 

By the middle of class, Harry was trying to hide a rather large bulge. 

"Okay, now we're going to transition into the downward-facing dog." Louis said. He put his hands on the ground and stuck his butt in the air, and Harry internally groaned. He felt uncomfortable trying to do this position when there was an old woman behind him and he had a noticeable bulge. 

Louis got up to watch the class and decided to help Harry, who was struggling with the position.

"Here, Harry, stand up." Louis said, holding out his hand.

Harry grabbed it and silently cursed himself, standing up with Louis' help. Louis helped Harry place his hands on the ground flat, then he helped him position his back and behind. He held Harry's stomach with his arm then lowered it to his hips to move them higher. That's when he felt it. Louis retracted his arm, "Oh." He said, biting his lip. Harry sighed uncomfortably.

Louis bent down to Harry's face and ran his finger down his cheek. "Did I do this to you, Mr. Styles?" He whispered seductively.

Harry bit his lip, "Who else could have?"

Louis breathed out heavily and went back to the front, straightening out his mat. He bent down with his bum in the air, sticking it out purposely. Harry balled up his fists and sat down, struggling not to grip Louis' delicious ass.

Louis cleared his throat and turned around, smirking at Harry.

"Okay, now we're going to do another forward bend. This one's called the Standing Half Forward Bend, or Ardha Uttanasana. Follow what I do." He said, turning around and bending forward, touching his toes. His bum was straight in the air and it looked so, so good. Harry did the pose and secretly watched Louis the whole time instead of focusing on his toes. Louis got up from the pose and smiled.

"Harry, you seem to have trouble concentrating. Why is that?" Louis teased, folding his arms.

"Yoga isn't really my thing." Harry breathed out.

Louis bit his lip then taught everyone another forward bend to torture Harry.

Harry knew what he was doing, he could tell. He couldn't help doing it though, the curly haired boy was handsome and fit and Louis hadn't had fun in a while. 

At the end of class, Louis was sat on a purple yoga ball, giving some speech Harry wasn't listening to.

"Now, it's time for you all to go. Hopefully I'll see you all next Saturday!" He said, smiling.

Everyone left quickly, leaving Harry with Louis.

"Ah, Harry, what can I do for you?" Louis smirked, blue eyes sparkling.

"I'd like you to do a few things for me, actually." Harry said, raising his eyebrows.

Louis and Harry stared into each other's eyes for a while until Louis gripped Harry's face and smashed his lips into his. Harry pushed him into the wall and slipped his tongue into Louis' mouth, making Louis gasp. Harry slid down his basketball shorts as Louis continued to kiss him, and soon Harry was left standing in his briefs. Louis took off his clothes and and bent down in front of Harry, sliding down Harry's briefs. He took Harry into his mouth and sucked the head, running his tongue over the tip of his cock. Harry gasped and gripped Louis' hair, his knees going weak. Louis licked a strip down the underside of Harry's cock and played with Harry's balls. 

Louis took his cock deeper into his mouth, making him gag. Harry moaned at the sight of Louis' plump pink lips wrapped around his cock and struggled not to come. Louis then stood up and went to his cabinet, grabbing some lube and a condom. Harry held himself in his hand, slowly massaging himself.

Louis bent over his desk and spread his legs out, ready for Harry.

Harry went behind Louis and kneeled, spreading Louis' cheeks apart. He moved his face closer and licked around Louis' hole, making Louis grip the sides of the table. 

"Harry." He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Harry plunged his tongue into Louis and Louis shivered, trying not to touch himself.

"Harry, please." He moaned.

Harry slicked his finger up and slipped it into Louis, waiting a moment before moving it. Louis thrusted his hips into Harry's finger and Harry thrusted his finger into Louis roughly. Soon, after Louis begged for more, he slid another finger in. Louis was on the verge of coming without Harry being inside him, so Harry decided it was time and slid the condom on, covering it with lube.

He slid into Louis slowly, and Louis cried out in pain and pleasure. 

After a minute, Harry thrusted his hips into Louis, making Louis scream his name. He grabbed Louis' hips roughly and pounded into the smaller boy quickly.

"Fa-faster, Harry!" Louis shouted, his hands turning white from gripping the table so hard.

Harry pounded harder into Louis as hard as he could, and Louis was cursing into the table.

"Harry, I'm g-gonna, I'm gonna come." Louis stuttered.

"Fuck, you're so hot. Come for me baby, let it all out." Harry whispered.

He hit Louis' prostate once more and Louis came all over his desk, cursing the whole time.

Harry thrusted into him a few more times before he dug his fingernails into Louis' hips and came inside him, pulling out and leaking down Louis' thighs.

He slid down onto the floor with Louis hanging onto his side and looked up, breathing heavily.

"I think I like yoga now."


End file.
